Água na Boca
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Omi pensa que seu amor não correspondido, tudo se complica quando a situação parece sair do seu controle - Yaoi, Lemon (Aya x Omi)


Titulo: Água na Boca  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Aya x Omi, Yohji + Aya, Ken+Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, AU?  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. 

* * *

Água na Boca

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Era um dia comum como todos os outros. A floricultura estava cheia e os quatro rapazes faziam suas tarefas diárias. Aya sempre mais alheio aos acontecimentos, Ken e Yohji discutiam como de costume enquanto Omi tentava ser simpático com todos os clientes que visitavam a loja.

A jornada de trabalho havia sido exaustiva e os jovens agradeceram quando o expediente chegou ao fim. Ken e Yohji foram os primeiros a deixar a loja. Omi e Aya permaneceram para fazer a limpeza e trancar as portas. Omi terminava de recontar o caixa e Aya cuidava de arrumar uns vasos que estavam fora do lugar. Um barulho alto foi ouvido, Omi levantou os olhos para ver o que era, Aya havia derrubado um vaso que se espatifara no chão.  
- O que foi, Aya? Está sentindo alguma coisa?- perguntou Omi notando que ele esteve disperso o dia inteiro.  
- Não, Não foi nada.  
Omi se aproximou tomando gentilmente das mãos do ruivo um outro vaso que Aya havia acabado de pegar.  
- Pode deixar que eu faço isso – disse ele.  
- Não. Tem muita coisa pra ser feita ainda - descordou Aya.  
- Pode deixar que eu faço tudo, limpo a bagunça, arrumo e tranco as portas.  
- Mas....  
- Não esquenta. Pode ir, você me parece muito cansado – e Omi praticamente empurrou-o porta a fora.  
- Mas, Omi... 

O garoto acelerou o passo, queria terminar logo aquilo para estar junto dos amigos. Finalmente acabara o serviço e seguiu para casa. Ao chegar, os outros estavam sentados a mesa da cozinha.  
- Até que enfim!! Ainda bem que chegou!! – exclamou Yohji impaciente.  
- Estávamos todos morrendo de fome. – disse Ken pegando um pouco de suco.  
- Vocês podiam ter jantado sem mim – Omi respondeu com um sorriso.  
- O Aya não deixou agente servir o jantar antes que você chegasse.  
Omi olhou para Aya esperando algum comentário, uma sensação gostosa de satisfação percorreu seu peito quando soube.  
- Ele estava fazendo o trabalho que vocês dois deveriam estar fazendo. Acho que vocês no mínimo deveriam espera-lo para o jantar – explicou Aya dando uma lição de moral nos outros dois.  
- É?? E porque você não estava lá ajudando ele então, hein?! – disse Yohji colocando o dedo na cara de Aya.  
- Porque eu pedi pra ele vir na frente – interrompeu Omi antes que eles começassem a discutir.  
Omi se sentou junto dos outros para fazer a refeição indiferente a todos os acontecimentos, havia se sentido estranho nos últimos dias, como se alguma coisa apertasse em seu peito e percebia que isso aumentava toda vez que estava perto de Aya. Ainda tentava entende-lo, mas Aya simplesmente era um mistério.  
A noite estava bonita, o céu muito límpido e as estrelas resplandeciam soberanas. Omi olhava para o infinito, seu olhar se perdia na imensidão. Gostava destes raros momentos em que podia apreciar esse tipo de coisa calmamente. Aya ao chegar na varanda também olhou na direção das estrelas.  
- São lindas, não é? – perguntou quase sussurrando.  
- É são sim. É tudo muito bonito. – concordou Omi encarando Aya ternamente.  
- Obrigado por hoje à tarde, eu realmente não tava me sentindo bem, acho que tenho trabalhado demais mesmo.  
- É percebi, mas não precisa agradecer, eu não fiz nada demais...  
- Acho esse seu jeito muito bom, Omi.  
- Que jeito?  
- Esse de ser tão sensível aos problemas das pessoas.  
- Ahhhh... que isso... – Omi ficou vermelho, acabara de ganhar um elogio de Aya e isso o deixava muito feliz. Ele havia pensado muito sobre essas sensações que lhe ocorriam nos últimos tempos, mas ali naquele momento Pode realmente concluir, estava apaixonado por Aya.  
- Aya!! Vem aqui!! Quero falar com você! – gritou Yohji de dentro da casa.  
Aya entrou e foi até Yohji. Omi teve vontade de pedir que ele ficasse, mas não o fez. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, pelo menos por enquanto. Ficou ali curtindo sua tão íntima felicidade.  
Dentro de casa Yohji aguardava pelo ruivo num canto.  
- Ah,o que foi? O que você quer?  
- Nada – respondeu o loiro encostado num móvel.  
- Nada? Me chamou por nada? – disse Aya meio irritado.  
- Não é exatamente nada... o que você tava fazendo lá fora?  
- Admirando a noite.  
- Admirando a noite? Que coisa mais idiota pra se fazer...  
Aya nem se deu o trabalho de responder ao comentário.  
- Eu vou dormir agora, você não vem? – perguntou Yohji com um sorriso insinuante.  
O ruivo o acompanhou. Omi permaneceu na varanda por mais algum tempo, agora tinha certeza que o que sentia era amor, não sabia ainda como tinha acontecido, mas era exatamente isso, finalmente resolveu ir deitar-se, de certo sonharia com o seu amor naquela noite. 

*********** 

Era uma bela tarde de domingo, a TV estava sintonizada num canal humorístico como o qual Yohji dava boas risadas, Ken tirava um cochilo na poltrona enquanto Aya, em outro canto, parecia meio entediado.  
- Onde está o Omi?- perguntou o ruivo.  
- Acho que ela está no banho.  
- Ainda? Que estranho... Ele não costuma demorar tanto...  
- Esse garoto está todo estranho ultimamente – disse Yohji – Outro dia peguei ele falando sozinho.  
- Deixa de ser implicante, Yohji.  
- Implicante? Eu?  
- Estou ficando preocupado, faz horas que ele está lá. Será que está tudo bem?  
- Como é que eu vou saber! 

A água morna percorria cada centímetro do pequeno corpo de Omi deixando-o completamente relaxado. Gostava de ficar pensando sobre a vida e deixar seus pensamentos fluírem enquanto aproveitava a deliciosa sensação da água batendo em seu rosto. Mas seus pensamentos o fizeram recordar do sonho que tivera com Aya, aquele não fora o primeiro sonho, mas fora o sonho mais voluptuoso que tivera. Uma estranha sensação o trouxe de volta a realidade, abriu os olhos, fitou seu corpo na direção de seu membro e surpreendeu-se com a própria ereção. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Pensar em Aya o deixava daquele jeito. Envolveu o membro intumescido com as mãos e começou a manipula-lo suavemente, deleitando-se com cada sensação que os movimentos lhe proporcionavam. Começou a fazer tais movimentos mais intensamente e então não pode mais conter os gemidos, logo estava ajoelhado no box apoiando-se com uma das mãos no chão enquanto a outra continuava a masturbação. 

Aya se levantou do sofá.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Vou ver porque o Omi ainda não saiu do banheiro. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa – respondeu ele.  
- Eu vou com você.- Yohji acompanhou Aya até o quarto de Omi e ambos pararam diante da porta do banheiro.  
- Se a porta estiver trancada agente bate primeiro – explicou Aya.  
- E se ele não responder?  
- Aí agente arromba...  
- Ahhh... ótima solução..... – ironizou o loiro.  
Aya girou a maçaneta levemente e a porta abriu com facilidade, os dois entraram silenciosamente e ficaram atônitos com a cena que presenciavam. Omi ainda estava lá, ajoelhado no chão e gemia muito alto chamando o nome de Aya. O ruivo ficou constrangido ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma e se retirou da mesma maneira em que entrou sendo seguido por Yohji até o corredor.  
- Não diga nada, por favor. – pediu o ruivo.  
- Aonde você vai, Aya?  
- Para o meu quarto.  
- Deixa eu ir com você.  
- Hoje não, Yohji. Eu quero ficar sozinho. 

Omi estava tão concentrado em desfrutar do seu prazer que nem percebeu a presença dos dois homens ali. Só voltou a realidade quando pode finalmente sentir o liquido viscoso e quente escorrer em suas mãos. 

************ 

Dias depois....

- Missão?? – disse Ken pegando o envelope com uma mensagem.  
- Mas porque Manx não veio nos trazer uma fita? – quis saber Omi.  
- Eu não sei ao certo... mas parece que isso é ultra-secreto.  
- Mas todas as missões são ultra-secretas, idiota!! – retrucou Ken tirando uma com a cara do Yohji.  
- Haha muito engraçado... vai descobrir você então!! – se irritou o loiro.  
- Hunn... isso é muito estranho... – dizia Omi caminhando de um lado para o outro – Aya? O que você acha?  
Aya não respondeu, apenas continuou encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados como se meditasse.  
- Cara, isso é barra pesada.... um grupo de guerrilheiros metidos com o trafico de drogas. – continuava Ken lendo a mensagem.  
- É, parece que os caras são o lixo do lixo. – disse Yohji.  
- Eu não sabia que tinha esse tipo de coisa por aqui... – comentou Omi.  
- Caramba.. precisa isso também? Essa parte da mensagem fala sobre treinamento especial que temos que fazer... – continuou Ken.  
- Deixa eu ver. – e Omi praticamente arrancou-lhe o papel das mãos – Do jeito que está aqui parece até treinamento de guerra!  
- Eu acho que a intenção é essa mesma... afinal os caras são guerrilheiros... – contrapôs Yohji nada surpreso.  
- Eles realmente acham que nós vamos contar alguma informação secreta pros criminosos? Depois de tanto trabalho o mínimo que poderiam fazer é confiar na gente. – disse Omi mostrando toda sua indignação.  
- Ahhh que exagero! – recriminou o loiro.  
- Bom, se tem que ser assim que seja logo. – declarou Aya finalmente se mexendo de onde estava.  
- Você quer dizer começar esse treinamento agora?? – Perguntou Ken.  
- Eu concordo com o Aya, quem vai ser o primeiro? – Yohji perguntou ironizando quase tudo.  
Os outros ficaram em silêncio, ninguém se manifestou até o loiro quebrar o silêncio de todos.  
- Eu acho que devia ser Omi. Afinal ele é o alvo mais fácil.  
- Como assim?? – Omi ficou extremamente irritado – Você está insinuando que eu sou um alvo mais fácil porque sou mais fraco que vocês?!! É isso, Yohji?!!  
- Entenda como quiser...  
- Ora seu... você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade...- Omi falava afobado, mas se calou e respirou fundo ao sentir o toque de Aya em seus ombros.  
- Ei, acalme-se. – dizia ele – Não entenda dessa forma. Acho que sei o que o Yohji quis dizer, ele quis dizer que você é um alvo mais fácil por sua aparência, os inimigos vão julga-lo dessa forma e com certeza se quiserem capturar alguém vão tentar primeiro você.  
Omi ouvia atentamente as palavras que Aya dizia bem próximo ao seu ouvido, sentiu seu coração disparar escutando aquele gostoso sussurrar.  
- Como eu ia dizendo, acho que se pensar dessa forma Yohji pode estar certo... – continuou o ruivo – Você apenas aparenta ser mais frágil... isso não quer dizer que você seja, nós sabemos disso.  
- É o Aya está certo – concordou Ken – Você é tão bom quanto nós.  
- Está bom então, se vocês estão dizendo isso...  
- Beleza, senta aí então.Vamos começar logo com isso. – mandou Yohji empurrando uma cadeira pro meio da sala.  
Omi se sentou ainda um pouco desconfiado daquilo tudo.  
- Pronto, agora Ken, amarra as mãos dele. – sugeriu Yohji.  
- Espera aí, gente. Vocês realmente acham que isso tudo é necessário?- perguntou Omi.  
- Se é necessário eu não sei, mas é o que diz a mensagem – respondeu Ken.  
- Relaxa. Isso é só uma encenação. – disse Yohji olhando pra Aya que continuou parado num canto. – Ok, vamos lá.  
Os quatro se olharam meio apreensivos.  
- Quem mandou você aqui?? – perguntou o loiro.  
Omi somente o encarou.  
- Responda as perguntas!!! – gritou ele.  
Omi permaneceu calado.  
- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez... Quem é você? O que veio fazer aqui?  
Omi fitou Yohji com um olhar de muito desprezo.  
- Está me olhando desse jeito por que? – ele chegou mais perto, segurou o queixo do garoto aproximando seu rosto do dele e lambendo sua bochecha todo insinuante.  
- Aii, para com isso! – relutou Omi afastando o rosto.  
- Ahhhh então ele sabe falar!! É melhor responder minhas perguntas ou vai ficar muito complicado pra você.  
- Vai se ferrar, seu idiota!!  
Yohji estendeu o braço e o lançou com toda a força contra a face do pequeno Omi. O garoto sentiu o rosto queimando, estendeu os olhos para encarar seu agressor, não ia dar esse prazer, o olhou com deboche mesmo com seus olhos lacrimejando de dor.  
- Espera aí Yohji!! Isso é só uma encenação.- reprovou Ken – Vai com calma!  
- E você acha que os inimigos vão ter pena dele é?- retrucou as palavras de Ken e voltou novamente para Omi - Como é que é? Vai dizer alguma coisa ou não??  
- Lírio, Acácia, rosa, jasmim, margarida... – enumerava Omi olhando para o chão.  
- O que ele está fazendo?? Responde logo!! – gritou o loiro estapeando a outra face de Omi.  
- Cravo, gerânio, camélia, bromélia, orquídea, dália, crisântemo.... – continuou ele.  
- Mas que diabos!- Yohji parecia muito irritado – ainda vai continuar com isso – disse erguendo novamente a mão.  
Omi fechou os olhos esperando o outro tapa, mas Aya impediu segurando o braço de Yohji. O loiro encarou Aya seriamente e soltou seu braço.  
- Muito bem.... parece que tem alguém querendo te proteger aqui... mas... não pense que vai escapar tão facilmente. – Yohji parou de frente para Omi aproximando se bastante, lhe sorriu e deixou que sua mãe deslizasse pelo corpo do garoto, primeiro pelo tórax depois pelo abdômen, teria continuado se Omi não tivesse acertado um belo chute no estômago de Yohji que teve que ser segurado por Aya para que não avançasse no garoto.  
- Me solta, Aya!!  
- Não! Já chega, Yohji! Isso não passa de uma encenação!- O chute que ele me deu me pareceu bem verdadeiro!! – respondeu Yohji se soltando.  
- E por acaso os tapas que você deu nele foram de mentirinha??  
- Droga, Aya.  
- Droga nada. Pare de agir feito criancinha!!  
- Eu? Agindo feito criancinha?? Você só pode estar brincando!!  
- Não, não estou. Você tava se aproveitando porque era o Omi, pois se fosse eu tinha te matado!!  
- Você não faria isso...  
- Ahhh faria!!  
- Quer parar de proteger esse garoto!  
- Eu não estou protegendo não. Não sei porque você está tão irritado. Ele estava representando tanto quanto você!  
- Representando? Sei... – ironizou Yohji – Vai me dizer que o que vimos ele fazer no banheiro naquele dia também era representação? Pois pra mim pareceu bem real.  
- Aquilo era coisa de criança, Yohji.  
- Ahhh está, conta outra. Aquilo me pareceu muito sério.  
- Para com isso Yohji!! – esbravejou Aya – Vai me dizer que você nunca fez a mesma coisa quando tinha a idade dele?

Omi olhou atônito para os dois homens que discutiam e não quis acreditar no que realmente estavam falando, seria possível que estivessem falando exatamente daquele dia? Se sentiu muito envergonhado por ter sua intimidade revelada daquela forma. Ken se aproximou e o soltou da cadeira, ele se levantou sentindo suas faces enrubescerem rapidamente, não mais pela marca da mão de Yohji e sim por puro constrangimento. Subiu as escadas correndo deixando para traz os dois homens que ainda discutiam. Bateu a porta do quarto e se sentou na cama, Como iria encarar Aya agora? Ainda não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo, devia estar tendo um sonho ou melhor um pesadelo, devia ser isso. Estava dormindo e ainda não tinha acordado. Ouviu uma leve batida na porta.  
- Omi! Sou eu, Aya. Posso entrar?  
Omi percebeu então que não se tratava de sonho e sim da pura realidade.  
- Entra.  
Aya adentrou o quarto devagar e se sentou na cama junto de Omi.  
- Me desculpe por aquilo lá embaixo...  
- Nossa. Nunca pensei que você pudesse pedir desculpas por alguma coisa. – disse Omi.  
Aya baixou a cabeça.  
- Mas não precisa pedir desculpas... está tudo bem. – continuou o garoto.  
- Não fica chateado com o Yohji você sabe como é o jeito dele, né? Aquele cabeça dura...  
- Não, não estou com raiva dele. Ele só fez aquilo porque estava com ciúmes... Eu entendo.  
- Entende?  
- Sim, o Yohji só fez aquilo porque também gosta de você?  
- Também?  
- Sim, eu também gosto de você, Aya.  
Aya virou o rosto sem graça.  
- Desculpe estar dizendo isso assim, mas... estou sendo sincero. Tenho que dizer o que sinto no meu coração. Já faz muito tempo que eu te amo, mas não quero que você pense mal de mim. Ainda mais depois daquilo que você viu... – disse Omi ficando vermelho, vendo que Aya já não tinha coragem de encara-lo. – Perdoe-me por dizer isso assim... perdoe-me por te amar... perdoe-me... Aya.  
Depois de alguns segundos Aya se virou colando seus lábios com os dele num beijo cheio de ternura.  
- Omi! – chamou o ruivo depois de se afastar – guarde esse beijo, pois é a única coisa que posso lhe dar nesse momento.  
Omi não disse nada, apenas observou Aya fechar a porta do quarto o deixando só. 

************ 

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o tão turbulento dia, os quatro integrantes do Weiss Kreuz estavam reunidos na sala.  
- Como assim a missão foi cancelada??! – perguntou Ken meio irritado.  
- Parece que o esconderijo dos traficantes fez BUMM!! – respondeu Yohji.  
- Então alguém que não fomos nós explodiu os caras? – perguntou Omi meio confuso – Que droga... tanto trabalho pra nada.  
- Não acho não... talvez tenha sido melhor assim. – comentou Ken reclinando-se no sofá.  
- E você Aya? Não vai dizer nada?- perguntou Yohji.  
- Suspeito.... muito suspeito...  
Todos se olharam, realmente havia uma lógica naquela afirmação. Omi mais uma vez tentou tirar o clima ruim do ambiente - Ei, gente! Ânimo! Se era pra ser desse jeito... vamos esquecer isso tudo.  
Todos resolveram seguir o conselho do garoto menos Aya que continuou muito desconfiado, mas tentou disfarçar.  
- Yohji, vamos lá em cima. Quero que veja uma coisa – disse Aya calmamente.  
Os dois homens subiram as escadas deixando Omi e Ken sozinhos na sala. Aya entrou em seu quarto seguido de Yohji.  
- Ei Aya, não seria melhor outra hora? Os dois ainda então acordados... – disse o loiro aproximando-se para beijar seu amante. Aya o deteve por um instante.  
- Yohji...  
- O que foi??  
- Eu preciso saber a verdade... – prosseguiu o ruivo.  
- Que verdade?  
- Essa historia de missão... foi tudo armação sua, não foi?  
- Armação minha? Eu não estou entendendo....  
- Yohji, não seja cínico. Foi muito conveniente que você tivesse recebido todas as mensagens dessa missão. Eu já suspeitava disso antes, mas agora... eu tenho certeza... eu só quero ouvir a confirmação de você.  
- Aya! Espera aí! Porque você está me acusando assim.  
- Eu só quero que você assuma que foi você.  
- E por que eu faria isso? – questionou Yohji meio sarcástico.  
- Ciúmes. – respondeu Aya num tom muito direto.  
- Ciúmes? Qual é Aya! – protestou ele meio sem graça.  
- Não adianta negar, eu só quero que você me diga a verdade.  
Yohji abaixou a cabeça e com a voz presa na garganta assumiu:  
- está, fui eu. Eu armei tudo.  
- A troco de que você fez tudo isso?  
O loiro ficou em silencio e não pode encará-lo, aquilo era muito embaraçoso.  
- Foi por causa do Omi não é? Você premeditou tudo desde o inicio... o que queria? Se vingar dele? Foi por causa do que vimos??  
Yohji balançou a cabeça afirmando.  
- Mas que coisa mais idiota!! Pra que tudo isso?? Ele nunca te fez nada Yohji!! – disse Aya quase gritando.  
- Ele não me fez nada?!? Ele vive fazendo coisas para chamar a sua atenção. Se insinuar pra você não é nada?  
- Que maluquice Yohji!! De onde você tirou essas idéias?!!  
- Maluquice?? Você é que não consegue ver... 

Ken levantou do sofá onde ele e Omi estavam sentados.  
- Eu vou ao banheiro. – disse ele – Estou muito apertado.  
Omi riu e logo depois subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto. Passando pelo corredor notou a porta do quarto de Aya entre aberta e se aproximou ao ouvir as vozes altas. Acomodou-se atrás da porta observando os dois homens pela fresta, ainda conseguiu escutar a ultima parte da conversa. 

- Eu não consigo ver?? Você é que está vendo coisa onde não tem!! – gritou Aya – Onde já se viu achar que pode ter algo entre eu e o Omi!  
- Nada disso!! Só se você não quiser... porque ele está doidinho por você...  
- Pára com isso, Yohji!! Isso não tem o menor cabimento. 

Os olhos do menino arregalaram-se por trás da porta ao ouvir aquela discussão . 

- Vai dizer que você não gosta dele? – perguntou Yohji.  
- Gosto, mas uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. E alem do mais eu estou com você.  
- Isso não quer dizer nada. Você está comigo, mas não me ama. Eu sei disso. Mas do jeito que você o trata logo vai estar apaixonado por ele, pelo jeito dele... e eu não suporto essa idéia.  
- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Eu apaixonado pelo Omi? Mas ele é só uma criança!! Eu nunca me apaixonaria por ele. – respondeu Aya sacudindo Yohji.  
- Você tem certeza disso..?  
- Claro que tenho. – respondeu Aya dando-lhe um beijo. 

Omi ficou ainda mais perplexo. As palavras de Aya haviam cortado seu coração como o aço frio da lâmina de sua espada. Saiu dali correndo, não suportava mais ver nem ouvir aquilo. Desceu as escadas num ritmo alucinante, o rosto estava encharcado pelas lágrimas. Abriu a porta de casa e tentou correr para fora no meio da noite, mas braços fortes o seguraram impedindo que continuasse a trajetória.

- Me larga, Ken!!! Deixe me sair!! – pedia chorando.  
- Não!! Só depois de me contar o que está acontecendo. Porque você está desse jeito??  
- Não interessa!!! – gritou ele – Me larga!!!  
- Ei!! Calma!! Eu te solto!! Mas você precisa ficar calmo.  
Omi esperneou e esbravejou inutilmente, até que foi se acalmando.  
- Isso, fique calmo. – disse Ken acolhendo num abraço o garoto que chorava compulsivamente feito uma criança. – Me conte o que foi.  
- A...Aya.. – foi a única coisa que Omi conseguiu responder. 

Enquanto isso, no segundo andar da casa. 

- Esqueça tudo isso Yohji... isso realmente não faz sentido. – dizia Aya o abraçando.  
- Espero que tenha mesmo razão...  
- Eu tenho... – respondeu Aya dando-lhe um caloroso beijo para depois se atirarem juntos na cama. 

Omi e Ken estavam sentados na varanda.  
- Então foi isso que aconteceu... eu entendo você ficar desse jeito. Acho que também ficaria se fosse comigo.  
Omi balançou a cabeça concordando.  
- É muito difícil pra mim dizer isso... mas... você tem que tentar entender o lado do Aya, ele não disse isso com intenção de te magoar. Ele nem mesmo sabia que você estava ouvindo. Tem que entender isso, Omi.  
- Eu tento, mas não consigo. Você sabe muito bem que não sou nenhuma criança, não tenho culpa da minha aparência.  
Ken riu discretamente achando aquilo um pouco engraçado. Compreendia Aya. De maneira alguma aquele rosto tão jovem parecia carregar os dezessete anos que a vida lhe atribuía. Mas respondeu ternamente.  
- É claro que sei disso. Você é tão inteligente... tem milhões de qualidades.  
- Droga, mas o Aya não percebe isso... não passo de uma criança para ele. Eu fui tão sincero, falei dos meus sentimentos... porque ele não me disse isso na hora então?? Porque ele me iludiu? Por que ele me beijou??? Por que?? Por que?? Droga!!!! Eu não entendo!!!!!  
- Eu gostaria muito de ter resposta pra todas as suas perguntas... mas infelizmente não tenho.  
- Eu sei, Ken. Agradeço por estar aqui me ouvindo. Só não sei o que vou fazer agora... cada vez que eu olhar para ele agora vou sentir essa dor me remoendo e exigindo saber o por que disso tudo.... mas não vou fazer nada... vai ser horrível pra mim.  
- Você vai ter que ser muito forte. – Ken tentava incentivar, tinha ficado realmente comovido com a situação do garoto.  
- Não vou agüentar ficar perto dele desse jeito. Você pode não entender, mas eu o amo muito. Vou desejar estar longe daqui a cada minuto – Omi suspirou fundo – Saber que quando ele olha pra mim não vê nada alem de uma criança... dói muito...  
- Não seja tão radical.  
- Ei, acho que é isso mesmo. Acho que devo ir pra longe. Ir embora daqui fará com que eu o esqueça mais depressa.  
- Mas, Omi... você não pode deixar o grupo.  
- Eu sei, mas do jeito que estou não vou conseguir ajudar vocês. Deve haver um jeito de conseguir isso. Me ausento por algum tempo, pelo menos até tirar Aya da minha cabeça.  
- Omi...  
- Pelo menos vou poder ocupar minha cabeça com coisas de um rapaz normal... poder estudar, e fazer outra coisa que não seja matar pessoas... você sabe que isso sempre me incomodou.  
- Eu sei... bom, se é realmente isso que quer... tentaremos dar um jeito. – disse Ken sorrindo. 

Tempos depois... 

- Como assim ir embora?? Por que isso de repente? – gritou Aya andando de um lado pro outro na sala.  
- Consegui uma bolsa de estudos na Suíça. O meu voou sai daqui a três horas.  
- Mas por que? Como você vai fazer estando lá sozinho? – Aya ainda insistiu.  
- Há muito tempo queria um tempo pra mim, longe dessa vida de assassino. Quero ampliar meus conhecimentos. Quando voltar talvez seja mais útil para o grupo do que agora. Quanto a estar sozinho... é um colégio interno, não tem por que se preocupar e alem do mais, eu sei me virar sozinho, não sou nenhuma criança. – explicava Omi sentado no sofá segurando suas malas.  
- Por que não nos disse nada? – questionou Yohji.  
- Ia fazer alguma diferença? Já está tudo certo, não há mais nada o que discutir. – respondeu Omi friamente.  
- Omi, o táxi chegou. – interrompeu Ken – Quer ajuda com as malas?  
- Não, obrigada. Até logo, Ken. – respondeu Omi dando lhe um breve abraço – Eu lhe escrevo assim que puder.  
- Está bem. Vamos que o táxi está esperando. 

Omi deu um até logo formal para os outros dois embora sua vontade fosse de beijar e abraçar Aya desesperadamente, mas estava muito magoado. Saiu pela porta sem olhar para traz. Aya perambulou pela sala nervoso até que Ken retornou sozinho, Omi já havia partido. 

- Você sabia que ele pretendia ir embora??!! – gritou Aya pegando Ken pelo colarinho.  
Ken fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Por que não contou nada para gente então?? – insistiu o Ruivo.  
- Porque ele não queria que vocês soubessem!  
Aya soltou o colarinho de Ken meio espantado.  
- Ele não queria que soubéssemos... por que?  
- Isso é problema dele! – respondeu Ken subindo correndo as escadas logo em seguida. 

********** 

Quatro anos havia se passado desde o dia em que Omi partira, O grupo continuava executando suas missões como faziam antes. Procuraram seguir suas vidas normalmente, mesmo porque desde que fora embora Omi não havia dado um telefonema, nem escrito uma carta se quer. No início tentaram ter notícias dele, mas fora tudo em vão. Certo tempo depois se conformaram com a situação mesmo que às vezes a saudade apertasse no peito de cada um deles.  
Os três haviam terminado uma missão cansativa e voltavam para casa. Ao chegarem perto, Ken reparou que a luz da sala estava acesa.  
- Algum de vocês deixou ligada a luz da sala??  
Os dois negaram.  
- Será que é algum tipo de emboscada?? – Yohji parecia preocupado.  
- Não é possível que tenham nos descoberto. – comentou Aya – Vamos entrar com cuidado. 

Todos se preparam assumindo posturas defensivas. Esgueiraram-se até a porta e entraram abruptamente prontos para atacar qualquer um que pudesse estar ali. 

- Aparece Maldito!! – gritou Yohji ao chutar a porta. 

Uma figura que estava sentada no sofá de costas para porta se levantou calmamente e disse:  
- Ei, não reconhecem mais um amigo... 

Os três olharam para ele intrigado, quando este finalmente se virou e sorriu.  
- Nossa, essa é melhor recepção que podem me dar? – disse Omi com a mesma voz doce de sempre, apenas menos infantil. 

Eles mal podiam acreditar. Era ele mesmo? Omi estava de volta, muito embora seu corpo tivesse mudado, estava mais forte e mais alto, seus olhos azuis ainda mantinham a mesma ternura de anos atrás. Ken se aproximou devagar.  
- Omi? É você mesmo? – disse ele, Omi fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu. – Nossa, você está tão diferente...  
- Eu imaginei que fosse dizer isso – comentou o rapaz recém chegado.  
- Ahhh vem cá!! Me dá um abraço!! – Ken abraçou Omi com toda vontade – Seu cara de pau! Esse tempo todo e não me escreveu nenhuma carta!!  
- Depois eu te explico tudo.  
Omi se desvencilhou cuidadosamente de abraço do amigo e pode sentir alguém desarrumar seus cabelos, era Yohji.  
- Ei! Não vai me cumprimentar não é!? – resmungou o loiro.  
- Ai, claro que vou!! Ei, pare, Yohji kun!! – respondeu ele tentando fugir da brincadeira.  
Aya ficou parado como se estivesse em transe, olhou para Omi repetidas vezes, alguma coisa estava errada, para ele aquele não era o Omi que conhecera, aquele com quem se preocupava. Estava muito diferente, como pudera mudar em tão pouco tempo? Aya ainda esperava encontrar o mesmo garotinho de sempre, mas ao invés disso estava diante de um homem, um homem muito elegante por sinal, tanto em suas roupas quanto em sua postura, mas ainda assim muito delicado. O ruivo estava surpreso, confuso e perplexo mesmo que não demonstrasse. Omi chegou mais perto e o encarou tirando Aya do tal transe. Estendeu-lhe a mão dizendo:  
- Olá Aya kun, como tem passado?  
- Bem – Aya demorou, mas correspondeu ao cumprimento de Omi.  
O jovem virou se novamente para Ken e perguntou:  
- Será que eu posso ficar aqui com vocês? Eu me ajeito em qualquer lugar...  
- Claro que pode!! Venha ver uma coisa!  
Os quatro subiram juntos e chegaram até uma porta que Ken abriu com cuidado.  
- É o meu quarto... – disse Omi observando bem o lugar.  
- Exatamente! Aya não nos deixou mexer em nada. Está exatamente do mesmo jeito desde o dia em que você foi embora.  
A expressão alegre do rosto de Omi esmoreceu e foi substituída por um olhar cabisbaixo.  
- O que foi?? Não gostou?? – perguntou Yohji.  
- Não é isso... é que... tive algumas lembranças, só isso.  
- Ahhh, deixa isso pra lá! Você tem é que aproveitar agora que está aqui.  
- Você tem razão. Obrigado a todos. – respondeu ele tentando se animar. 

O tempo havia passado e com ele também o ciúme de Yohji, ele já não estava mais bravo com Omi e nem Omi com ele. Realmente era melhor que ambos esquecessem os incidentes do passado se quisessem conviver juntos. 

- Ótimo então. – disse Ken. – Eu vou ajudar o Omi a arrumar as coisas dele. Vocês dois podiam fazer algo de útil e preparar alguma coisa para gente comer.  
Yohji e Aya desceram. Omi entrou no quarto devagar e colocou suas malas num canto, olhou ao redor confirmando o que Ken havia dito. Tudo estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que havia deixado.  
- Está tudo tão limpo... – disse Omi surpreso já que haviam se passado quatro anos desde então.  
- Foi o Aya. Ele deixou tudo como está e cuidou para que ficasse sempre limpo. Ai de mim e do Yohji se tentássemos vir aqui. Aya dizia que você ia voltar logo.  
Omi balançou a cabeça como se não entendesse.  
- Ele sentiu muito a sua falta. Tentou ter notícias suas várias vezes mas... Foi por isso que você não escreveu não é? Não queria que ele soubesse como você estava, por isso não escreveu.  
Omi sentou-se na cama e Ken sentou ao seu lado.  
- Você me perdoa por não ter lhe mandado noticias? – disse ele com uma expressão triste estampada no rosto.  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo. A gente sempre perdoa as pessoas que gostamos.  
- Perdoar as pessoas que gostamos... – repetiu Omi. – Ken, você acha que eu deveria ter perdoado Aya?  
- Não sei lhe responder, Omi.... Você é quem deve sentir isso... não posso lhe dizer o que deveria fazer ou ter feito...  
- Compreendo.  
- Ei, que cara é essa? Vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis! Me conta tudo! Como foi lá na Suíça? Conta!!  
Omi voltou a sorrir e começou a contar o que se passara naqueles quatro anos.  
- Bom, eu estudei muito. Fiz muitos cursos... aprendi sobre novas tecnologias...  
- Estudou mais? Deus... tenho muito mais medo do que você pode fazer com um computador nas mãos agora do que antes. Porque voltou tão de repente?  
- Porque eu não podia mais ficar lá... eles praticamente me expulsaram – respondeu rindo.  
- Nós esperamos você nas férias, mas você não veio.  
- Eu sei... mas quanto mais tempo longe eu ficasse melhor. Você sabe...  
- E não ficou enjoado de lá? Ahhh então arrumou alguma namorada?!  
- Não...era um colégio para homens. Não tinha meninas lá.  
- Só de homens???? Então quer dizer que você... é... bem...  
- Não. – respondeu rindo – Não fiquei com ninguém. Até que tive oportunidades para isso, mas não tive vontade...  
- Sei... você se guardou pro Aya... Não conseguiu esquece-lo não é?  
- Não...  
Yohji abriu a porta e já entrou falando alto.  
- Ei, como é?!! Vão ficar aí a noite toda ou vão descer pra comer??  
- Estamos indo – responderam os dois. 

************ 

Já era madrugada. Aya se remexia na cama tentando buscar o sono perdido, no entanto por mais que tentasse não conseguia.  
- O que foi, Aya? – perguntou Yohji sendo acordado pelos movimentos do ruivo.  
- Nada.  
- Nada mesmo? Há muito tempo que eu não vejo você perder o sono... está tudo bem mesmo?  
- Está. Volte a dormir, por favor.  
- É por causa dele, não é?  
- Ele quem, Yohji?  
- Omi.  
- Yohji, não vai começar com isso de novo vai?  
-Está bem, não falo mais nada. Aonde vai? – perguntou vendo Aya se levantar da cama.  
- Na cozinha beber água.  
- Eu vou com você!  
- Yohji!! Por que não amarra uma coleira no meu pescoço? Seria mais prático e você se estressava menos...  
- Desculpe, não foi essa minha intenção.  
- Tudo bem... – disse Aya saindo do quarto.  
Aya chegou na cozinha e ouviu um barulho, era Omi que mexia na geladeira com as luzes apagadas.  
- Boa noite. – disse sério – O que faz ainda acordado?  
- Estava sem sono. Resolvi pegar algo para comer... tem algum problema? – respondeu Omi.  
- De maneira alguma. Porque não acendeu a luz?  
- Não sei. Mas se quiser pode acender.  
- Não, deixe que fique como está.  
- Tudo bem...  
Omi se virou para dentro da geladeira para devolver o pote de doce em suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Aya tentava alcançar a garrafa de água, isso fez com que os dois se esbarrassem e ficassem cara a cara um com o outro.  
- Desculpe – pediu Omi.  
- Por nada.. – respondeu Aya só então percebendo o peito nu de Omi que estava sem camisa iluminado pela luz da geladeira.  
Aya pegou o copo de água e Omi o doce, ambos sentaram à mesa um de frente para o outro.  
- Vai ficar comendo no escuro? – perguntou o ruivo.  
- Ah, tudo bem!  
- É melhor acender a luz – disse caminhando até o interruptor e voltando a mesa em seguida.  
Omi já estava se deliciando com a guloseima. Aya começou a observar o jeito como Omi comia aquele doce, todo gesto cada vez que o rapaz levava a colher a boca lhe parecia extremamente perturbador. Aya foi ficando incomodado com aquilo, Omi lambia a colher de um jeito muito sexy.  
- O que foi, Aya? Quer um pouco? – perguntou lhe oferecendo o doce.  
- Não... obrigado.  
- Tudo bem então. – respondeu Omi dando na colher uma outra lambida muito mais provocante.  
Aya se levantou nervoso, quase derrubara a cadeira no chão.  
- Eu vou dormir.  
- Já? Que pena...  
- Amanhã a gente se fala, Omi.  
- Boa noite e bons sonhos...  
Aya saiu apressado sem olhar para ele. Omi sorriu um sorriso cínico e satisfeito. 

O ruivo entrou no quarto afobado e deitou-se direto na cama, não conseguia de maneira nenhuma tirar a imagem de Omi de seus pensamentos  
"Devo estar ficando louco" – pensou ele.  
Olhou então para o loiro que dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado e num impulso tomou seus lábios num beijo devorador.  
- Hun.. o que foi, Aya. – Resmungou Yohji por entre os lábios – Você me assustou.  
- Não diga nada, eu quero você... – respondeu Aya já posicionando o seu corpo sobre o do loiro.  
- Mas..assim? Agora?  
-Psiiiiiuu – Aya fez sinal de silencio com dedo, dando entender que não queria discutir aquilo – Eu disse para não dizer nada... – e Aya o calou com outro beijo ainda mais voraz.  
- A...ya.. 

*************** 

Os dias foram passando, e Aya ficando cada vez mais confuso a medida em que sua convivência com Omi ia se estreitando. O grupo voltou a agir como antigamente, o ruivo estava impressionado em como as habilidades de Omi haviam melhorado, é verdade que o jovem loiro sempre fora bom no que fazia e que sentiram enorme dificuldade em continuar as missões sem ele, mas agora Omi estava muito melhor, concentrado, com o raciocínio duas vezes mais rápido e uma capacidade de improvisação impressionante. Mas o que realmente incomodava Aya alem da beleza que fazia questão de se mostrar naquele jovem era como Omi parecia executar suas funções de maneira fria... muito diferente de anos atrás.  
Aya não compreendia... Omi estava sempre sério e sorria pouco, mesmo quando não estavam em missão. Será que aquele Omi que ele tanto gostava não existia mais? Seria o fim daquela doce criança tão amada? Contradição... aquela criança que nos pensamentos de Aya fora tão amada, na mente de Omi fora unicamente a mais rejeitada. E Aya ficou intrigado, seria que a dualidade que emanava do outro estava lhe fazendo cair numa armadilha de seus próprios sentimentos?  
De repente Aya foi tirado de seus pensamentos, por alguém que gritava bem alto.  
-Vamos, Aya!! Não temos o dia inteiro!! – gritava Yohji.  
- Ei calma!! Eu já estou indo. – respondeu vendo os outros dentro do carro.  
- Calma nada!! Estamos só esperando você! Eu pretendia chegar lá ainda com sol!!  
- Ok, está certo... não sei como fui deixar você me convencer a fazer isso...  
- O que tem demais?? – perguntou Ken – É só um acampamento de fim de semana... tem muito tempo que não nos divertimos todos juntos... Faça de conta que estamos de férias.  
- Tudo bem!! Mas eu ainda acho que foi uma idéia idiota!! Só podia ser mesmo idéia do Yohji. – Continuou Aya meio a contra gosto.  
- Ei!! Para de pegar no meu pé!  
Percorreram todo o caminho até chegar ao local do acampamento. Empenharam-se muito pra conseguir montar a enorme barraca que Yohji havia trazido e que estava dando um baita trabalho.  
- Eu disse que tinha sido uma péssima idéia.  
- Aya, porque você não aproveita agora para ficar calado como sempre faz hein!! – resmungou o loiro fazendo todos rirem.  
Já era noite, os quatro jovens estavam reunidos em volta da fogueira enquanto Yohji tentava contar uma história de terror...  
- Já te disseram que você é horrível contando histórias? – perguntou Omi encarnando no loiro.  
- Desde quando o mocinho gosta de ficar zombando das pessoas, hein?? – retrucou ele.  
- Desde quando ele percebeu quem nem uma criança de dois anos se assusta com isso – provocou Ken.  
Omi ficou serio então e se desligou um pouco dos outros para mergulhar e seus pensamentos... seus olhos estavam fixos nas chamas da fogueira. Estava gostando de estar ali com os outros, sentia saudades do tempo em que se sentia um jovem feliz, pois mesmo com a vida tão sofrida sentia-se feliz por ter seus amigos, mas agora.... Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a voz de Aya ressoou dizendo:  
- Acho que está na hora de irmos dormir.

Todos entraram na barraca. Omi colocou seu saco de dormir no fundo da barraca em um dos cantos. Ken arrumou o seu também num canto na direção contraria aos pés de Omi. Aya colocou sua cama ao lado da de omi, mas um pouco afastado, enquanto Yohji posicionou a dele bem junto da de Aya. O ruivo se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com a situação, mas não disse nada. Ainda não sabia o que realmente estava fazendo ali, mas imaginava que Yohji tivesse inventado aquilo tudo como uma maneira de tentar unir o grupo, e ele simplesmente não podia estragar as intenções do loiro, não queria fazer isso. A luz da fogueira ainda acesa iluminava um pouco o interior da barraca e mesmo deitado em sua cama Aya podia observar a tudo, estava sem sono. Virou-se e seus olhos encontraram o corpo de Omi deitado na cama ao lado, sua visão percorreu aquele corpo atentamente como se quisesse fazer um raio-x. Observou a respiração profunda do jovem, deu um longo passeio por sobre seu peito nu, tentou imaginar a textura daquela pele tão branca e que aparentava ser tão macia. Examinou com cuidado aqueles lábios que agora lhe pareciam tão convidativos. O jovem se remexeu, virando para o lado oposto ao de Aya, o movimento fez com que o lençol deslizasse casualmente pela suas costas até se posicionar bem na base da coluna. Aya suspirou baixinho enquanto aproveitava daquela visão.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Yohji abraçando o ruivo por traz.  
- Não foi nada.  
- Não mesmo? – insistiu ele enquanto deslizava sua mão por debaixo da coberta e encontrando o membro rijo de Aya. – Nossa, Aya. Isso tudo é pra mim?  
- Yohji... pare – protestou ele meio constrangido ao perceber yohji começar a manipula-lo cheio de lasciva.  
- Ahh mas eu quero... – respondeu tentando beija-lo.  
- Não. – ele o afastou – Fazer isso aqui é muito embaraçoso.  
- Mas Aya... eles estão dormindo... não tem nada demais.  
- Yohji, você queria vir aqui porque queria que ficássemos todos juntos, não é?? Vamos deixar isso pra quando estivermos sozinhos...  
- Aya...  
- Vamos dormir. – disse ele virando para o outro lado deixando Yohji sem entender nada. 

O fim de semana terminou. Havia sido bom para todos, embora Yohji parecesse meio desconfiado das atitudes de Aya nos últimos tempos desde o dia do acampamento, mas não disse nada. 

************* 

Noite escura e fria... 

Os quatro jovens corriam pelos corredores de uma velha fábrica, tentavam alcançar o pátio externo enquanto eram perseguidos por um grupo enorme de homens fortemente armados.  
- Merda!! Não vamos conseguir - gritou Ken – Eles são muitos!!  
- Vamos sim!! – respondeu Omi confiante – Nunca falhamos em uma missão e não será agora a primeira vez.  
- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Omi. E agora para onde a gente vai? – questionou Yohji meio preocupado enquanto corriam o máximo que podiam.  
- Por aqui!! – gritou ele.  
- Ótimo!! Agora precisamos... – dizia Ken vendo que tinham finalmente alcançado o pátio externo – Wow!! Merda!!  
- O que vamos fazer agora?? – perguntou Yohji vendo que um bando de cães ferozes vinha em direção dos quatro.  
- Vamos nos separar!! – gritou Aya – Vamos!!  
- Certo!! – responderam os demais.  
Ken e Yohji foram por um lado enquanto Aya e Omi seguiram por outro. No caminho que percorreram Aya tratou de decepar duas ou três cabeças de cachorro enquanto fugiam dos poucos homens que ainda os perseguiam até chegarem a um velho galpão.  
- Venha, vamos nos esconder... – disse Aya. – logo eles estarão aqui.  
Os dois caminharam até um amontoado de caixas. Aya já preparava sua katana para a chegada dos criminosos, mas Omi o impediu.  
- Espere! É melhor não fazermos barulho. – disse Omi segurando o pelo braço e logo depois subindo e se escondendo numa pilha de caixas.  
Aya ficou observando o jovem preparar sua arma e mirar na direção da porta.Viu a porta se abrir e três homens surgirem. Omi disparou três dardos seguidos e certeiros, dois deles foram atingidos no coração e um deles na cabeça.  
- Bingo! – Sorriu Omi come se tudo tivesse sido uma mera brincadeira de criança.  
Aya não disse nada, apenas observou Omi descer das caixas.  
- Será que ainda tem mais algum deles por aqui, Aya?  
- Provavelmente não, mas é melhor esperarmos mais um pouco.- Tem razão. Será que os outros estão bem?  
- Eles sabem se cuidar...

Uma luz forte aconteceu, trovões começaram a ser ouvidos e uma forte chuva desabou.  
- Ahh que ótima hora pra uma tempestade – ironizou Omi.  
Os dois se calaram, permaneceram assim por algum tempo. Desde o retorno de Omi eles sempre evitavam ficar a sós um com o outro, porém naquela noite não puderam fugir daquela situação.  
- Por que me olha assim? – perguntou Omi percebendo os olhos de Aya sobre ele.  
- Não é nada. – respondeu sério como de costume.  
- Nada?  
- Eu estava.. estava só reparando como você cresceu... – Aya tentou explicar enquanto reparava o jovem passar a mão pelo cabelo, num misto de inocência e sensualidade.  
- Que coisa estranha de se reparar nesse momento...  
- Não acho, é interessante...  
- O que é interessante? – perguntou Omi dando-lhe as costas, fazendo-se de desinteressado.  
- Ver como você se tornou um rapaz bonito.- Aya se aproximou por traz dele tocando-lhe o ombro e sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
Omi se afastou rapidamente o que deixou Aya um tanto surpreso.  
- O que foi? Há algum tempo atrás você não recusaria meu toque.  
- Você disse bem: Há algum tempo. Mas as coisas mudaram. Eu mudei. Não sou mais o mesmo garoto tolo.  
- Tolo? Você nunca foi tolo... mas pensando assim eu também mudei.  
- Mudou?- Omi estava muito intrigado com o rumo que Aya estava dando aquela conversa.  
- Mudei. Eu agora sinto uma vontade irresistível de estar perto de você, algo que nunca senti antes.- respondeu Aya tocando-lhe novamente os ombros.  
Omi encolheu o corpo desvencilhando-se. Tinha medo que não pudesse resistir ao cerco de Aya.  
- Não faz assim, Omi. Eu quero você de verdade.  
- É mentira! – gritou energicamente – Você não me quer... nunca quis.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Omi se lembrava das palavras frias que tão dolorosamente feriram seu coração.  
- Sei? – perguntou o ruivo vendo os olhos de Omi turvarem-se de lágrimas e o esforço do jovem para não deixá-las cair.  
- Não..não sabe. Só eu sei o quanto foi difícil esse tempo todo. Ouvir aquelas suas palavras ecoarem na minha mente a todo instante. Deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e chorar todas as noites pensando que você me rejeitou...  
- Mas, eu nunca te rejeitei!  
- Rejeitou! Eu nunca vou esquecer o que você disse naquele dia. Eu ainda posso ouvir você repetindo... você dizendo que nunca iria me amar. Foi assim nos últimos quatro anos.  
O rosto de Aya encheu-se de perplexidade e só então relembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Yohji naquela noite, mas jamais imaginara que Omi pudesse ter ouvido.  
- Omi... Eu...não...  
- Tudo bem, não precisa se justificar. Nunca esperei que me pedisse desculpas, sei que isso não é do seu feitio.  
- Mas e seu quiser pedir desculpas agora?  
- Não vai adiantar. – respondeu firmemente retomando o autocontrole.  
- Mas Omi... você não pode fazer isso. Precisa me dar uma chance. Eu gosto realmente de você.  
- Já chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada. Não pense que vai me enganar com essa conversa. Eu jurei que jamais iria me iludir.  
- Mas eu não estou te enganando! Eu gosto mesmo de você.  
- Gosta? Assim como você gosta do Yohji?  
- Não... com Yohji é diferente...  
- Diferente por que? Não é com ele que você dorme todas as noites?  
Aya nada respondeu, sabia que de certa forma Omi tinha razão, mas nem mesmo ele conseguia explicar o que estava sentido, estava confuso, e estivera assim desde o dia em que Omi retornara.  
- Aya, você não me ama... você quer somente o meu corpo, mas eu me recuso a ser um mero objeto em suas mãos.  
- Omi, não é nada disso. – exclamou o ruivo tentando abraçá-lo.  
Omi o deteve esticando o braço mantendo-o longe.  
- Pare! Fique onde está. Se você tentar qualquer coisa eu posso te machucar seriamente.  
Aya se afastou e encarou o jovem nos olhos enquanto Omi dizia:  
- Hun! Que ironia... Eu sempre quis o seu amor, mendigava um pouco do seu carinho e tudo o que me deu foi o descaso.  
- Não seja injusto...  
- E agora você vem dizer que me quer...- continuou ele – Você acha mesmo que merece me ter?  
Aya emudeceu novamente.  
- Pois então, Aya. Me diga, o que está sentindo? Tem vontade de me beijar? – Dizia Omi enquanto aproximava seus lábios do rosto de Aya de forma insinuante.  
- Sim...  
- E... tem vontade... – Omi parou diante dele - Tem vontade de tocar em meu corpo? – Continuou enquanto deslizava sensualmente a mão pelo próprio peito.  
- Sim... – Sussurrou Aya observando Omi se insinuando para ele. O ruivo pode perceber o volume se formar dentro de suas calças. O que diabos Omi pretendia com aquilo?  
- Tem vontade de me possuir? – Perguntou ainda o jovem.  
- Tenho. Muita.  
- É uma pena que você não pode me ter, mas pra você não ficar triste eu posso mostrar o que tanto quer. 

Omi começou a se despir lentamente de um jeito muito sexy, que fez Aya estremecer dentro daquele falso perfil de inatingível. 

- E então? Você gosta do que vê? – perguntou ele circulando em torno do ruivo.  
- Sim, gosto muito.  
Omi sorriu.  
- Pode olhar o quanto quiser, mas não vai poder tocar. está vendo o que você poderia ter tido a muito mais tempo? Mas...você não quis.  
Aya tocou no próprio membro enrijecido dentro das calças e gemeu baixinho.  
- Que espécie de jogo é esse? Quer se vingar de mim, é isso?  
- Não, só queria que você aprendesse o quanto é difícil se querer uma coisa e não poder tê-la. Diga-me, como é a dor da frustração para você?  
- Omi, se você está fazendo tudo isso... se é como você diz, que pensou em mim todo esse tempo, mesmo que fosse com mágoa, quer dizer que você ainda me ama. Pare com isso e deixe acontecer o que nós dois queremos. – argumentou o ruivo.  
- É. Um dia eu te quis muito sim. Mais que tudo. – respondeu vestindo novamente as roupas.  
- Quis? Por que? Não quer mais?  
Omi não respondeu, apenas se afastou dando-lhe as costas. Aya se aproximou tocando-lhe os ombros mais uma vez.  
- Você realmente acredita que não me ama mais? – disse Aya em seu ouvido.  
- Eu preciso acreditar!! – gritou Omi correndo para fora no meio da chuva.  
- Omi!!!  
Omi correu cheio de desespero, não sabia nem mesmo para onde ir só correu. Mas Aya o seguiu e chamava seu nome, pedia que ele parasse. Omi não queria ouvir, tudo que queria era sair dali, mas sentiu o impacto quando Aya finalmente consegui alcança-lo jogando-o no chão.  
- Aya!! Sai de cima de mim!!  
- Não! Precisa me ouvir!! – respondeu segurando-o.  
- Eu não quero ouvir!! Só quero que me deixe em paz!!  
Aya encarou a face desesperada de Omi e tomou sua boca de forma igualmente desesperada. Omi parou de debater-se ao sentir, novamente ,depois de tanto tempo o gosto doce dos lábios de Aya, seu corpo estremeceu, mais alguns minutos e se entregaria a Aya ali mesmo, no chão frio e molhado daquela velha fábrica, no meio de toda aquela chuva. Mas não podia permitir que isso acontecesse muito embora sua vontade dissesse exatamente o contrário.  
- Pare!! – Omi empurrou Aya pra longe, levantando rapidamente e voltando a correr. Aya só conseguiu ver o outro sumir rapidamente no meio da noite. Estava ali sozinho, era hora de voltar pra casa.

O ruivo abriu a porta de casa e encontrou os outros dois rapazes sentados no sofá.  
- Graças a Deus que vocês escaparam!! – Disse Yohji parecendo aliviado.  
- E Omi?? Onde ele está, Aya? – perguntou Ken.  
- Eu me perdi dele. – Respondeu serio.  
- Será que ele esta bem?  
- Está sim, só precisamos esperar que ele volte. 

Esperam, e esperam muito até que a porta de casa se abriu, Omi entrou e encarou sério os outros três rapazes. Estava com as roupas encharcadas e sujas, cabelo emaranhado e grudado no rosto, olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado muito. Passou por eles sem dizer nada e subiu as escadas apressado. Ken correu para alcançá-lo no corredor do andar de cima.  
- Omi, o que está acontecendo?  
- Nada! Me deixa!  
- Ei, só quero ajudar. Não precisa me tratar assim. Tudo bem, não me meto mais.  
- Desculpe... – respondeu Omi tremendo de frio.  
- Vem cá. Você está tremendo. – disse Ken puxando-o para dentro de seu quarto.  
- Eu estou bem – protestou Omi entrando no quarto.  
- Está é querendo ficar doente isso sim! Tira a roupa, anda!!  
Ken se virou para pegar no armário uma toalha e um cobertor. Omi obedeceu e tirou a roupa, recebeu a toalha das mãos de Ken e se secou, depois o amigo colocou o cobertor em volta de seus ombros para que ficasse aquecido.  
- Assim está melhor. Podemos conversar agora – disse Ken enquanto os dois permaneciam de pé no meio do quarto.  
- É o Aya. Ele veio com um papo de que gosta de mim, que quer ficar comigo. Ele me beijou novamente... só por que sabe que eu fico perturbado. É um covarde.  
- Eu devia saber que era isso... Aproveita então! Não foi isso que você sempre quis?  
- Sim, mas eu nunca vou esquecer o que ele me fez... Eu quero que ele sofra do mesmo jeito que eu sofri. Quero que ele implore meu amor...  
- Omi... pra que tudo isso?? Não acha que está sendo tolo? Você sabe que ainda o ama!  
- Eu quero o amor de Aya. Não quero ser apenas uma aventura.  
- Mas Aya sempre te amou! O que faltava nele era desejo e não amor!! Você não consegue entender isso?? E agora que tem as duas coisas quer jogar isso fora por causa de uma vingança idiota?!? Acorde, Omi!!! – dizia Ken segurando firmemente nos ombros do outro.  
- Ken....  
- Nem sei porque estou lhe dizendo isso...  
- Ken...  
Omi ouviu passos na escada e alguém se aproximar da porta. Rapidamente jogou o cobertor que o cobria no chão revelando sua nudez, puxou Ken para perto de si num abraço e o beijou vorazmente. Ken correspondeu ao beijo tomando Omi nos braços afobado e então alguém abriu a porta.  
- Volto depois. Não quero incomodar... – disse Aya fechando novamente a porta chocado com a cena que presenciava. Ao sair socou a parede do corredor fazendo um quadro, que estava pendurado, cair e se espatifar no chão. – Droga!! Por que logo ele...  
Omi olhou de soslaio e sorriu interiormente satisfeito. Ken o empurrou ao ouvir a batida da porta e virou-se de costas cravando as mão no encosto de uma cadeira . Estava revoltado.  
- Você sabia que era ele, não é?? Fez isso de propósito!! Queria que ele nos flagrasse!  
- Ken... você... você correspondeu ao beijo...  
- Esqueça! Pensei que você quisesse.. fui um idiota!! Por favor, nunca mais faça isso!  
- Desculpe...  
- Por que?? Por que isso...? – Esbravejou Ken.  
- Queria que ele sentisse o mesmo que eu senti...  
- Como no dia em que você o viu com Yohji?  
- Sim...  
- Omi, isso é uma besteira... – disse acalmando-se e voltando ao tom normal de voz – Não vê que isso não vai levar a nada... porque fazê-lo sofrer...? Aya sempre o protegeu, nunca deixou que você sofresse. Não se lembra? Ele não sabia que você estava lá, não teve intenção de magoá-lo. Está sendo injusto com ele... e comigo...  
- Ken... – Era a única coisa que Omi conseguia dizer, seus olhos já haviam se enchido de lágrimas.  
- Você não percebe que cada tentativa de fazê-lo sofrer quem acaba sofrendo é você?! Tudo bem, se você quer continuar com esse plano idiota e continuar sofrendo o problema é seu, mas não conte comigo!! E por favor não me envolva mais nisso.  
- Ken!! Aonde você vai?!??  
Ken deixou o quarto apressado, não queria encarar o amigo, não depois daquilo. Omi olhou pro quarto vazio e se ajoelhou no chão mergulhando na própria solidão.  
- Droga! 

************* 

A mesa do jantar estava posta, mas a expressão dos que estavam sentados não era nada amigável. Omi entrou na cozinha e ao sentar-se pode perceber o quão pesado estava o clima. Aya não falava com Ken e este procurava manter-se distante de Aya. Yohji estava ainda mais desconfiado daquela situação e sofria com a indiferença do ruivo para com ele. Omi estava sempre sério e evitava encarar os outros.  
- Ei gente, que cara são essas.- perguntou Yohji. – Não vai dizer nada, Omi? Você costumava tentar animar a gente em situações como essa.  
- Desculpe Yohji. Não sei mais fazer isso...- murmurou Omi.  
Yohji ficou surpreso.  
- Não sei mais dizer palavras de ânimo. Não sei mais sorrir como antes... Eu mudei.... não sou mais quem eu era... me desculpem.  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas. – respondeu o loiro.  
- Você não entende. Acho que eu nunca devia ter voltado. Vocês estavam muito melhor antes da minha volta... é isso...  
- Pare de falar besteiras, Omi. Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. – disse Ken alterando-se.  
- Tem sim e vocês sabem disso.  
Era verdade. Cada um tinha um motivo particular. Aya havia ficado confuso e se via pela primeira vez incomodado com seus sentimentos. Ken estava sofrendo porque não agüentava ver Omi fazer aquilo tudo. Fora pego no meio daquela trama e agora nem conseguia dormir direito. Yohji não agüentava mais a frieza de Aya, seu relacionamento com ele havia piorado muito. Tudo por causa de Omi. Mas mesmo com tudo, em nenhum momento pensaram que seriam mais felizes longe do rapaz.  
- Omi, isso não importa. O mais importante e você está com a gente – protestou Ken.  
- Eu queria acreditar nisso. – Omi se levantou deixando os outros sozinhos na cozinha.  
- Droga!! está tudo errado!! – gritou Ken e também deixou a cozinha.  
Yohji e Aya permaneceram calados até que Yohji resolveu puxar assunto.  
- Aya! Está tudo bem?  
- Está...  
- Não quer me dizer nada?  
- Dizer o que?  
- Não sei... você é que deveria saber.  
- Yohji, por favor... pare...  
- Não! Se tem algo pra dizer é melhor falar... antes que a gente acabe se magoando ainda mais...  
- Yohji.... você sabe que as coisas não vão bem entre nós, não é?  
- Sei...  
- Eu ando meio confuso e não estou mais certo do que eu quero...  
- Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar... eu sei quando é hora de tirar o time de campo. Eu sabia mesmo que isso um dia aconteceria. – Interrompeu Yohji – Mas... quer um conselho? Você sabe exatamente o que você quer sim.  
Aya o olhou espantado.  
- É claro que você sabe! Você o quer... sempre quis...só não tinha consciência disso. prosseguiu o Yohji – Aya, você deixou que ele fosse embora uma vez, não vai deixar que isso aconteça de novo vai??  
- Yohji... – O ruivo o olhou meio abismado. Não esperava que Yohji entendesse as coisas daquela forma. – tem razão...  
Aya se levantou e saiu da cozinha deixando o playboy ali parado, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Era certo que amava Aya e muito embora seu coração gritasse querendo mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos não podia fazer nada para modificar os sentimentos do outro. Já havia tentado isso uma vez e o que conseguiu foi apenas adiar o inevitável.

Omi estava em seu quarto arrumando suas malas cuidadosamente sobre a cama, ouviu uma batida de leve na porta.  
- Omi, sou eu. Aya. Posso entrar?  
Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Omi em segundos retornasse ao passado, no dia em que se declarara para Aya. Seu coração acelerou e num ímpeto voltou a realidade.  
- Não, não quero falar com você. Vá embora! – disse nervoso.  
- Omi, por favor. Se não me deixar entrar vou ficar aqui parado até que você saia!  
- Eu já disse. Não quero falar com você! – respondeu Omi um pouco mais irritado.  
- Não me importa se você quer ou não falar comigo. Só vou sair daqui quando você abrir essa merda de porta!! – gritou Aya sem muita paciência para negociações.  
Omi se assustou, nunca tinha visto Aya falar daquele jeito com ele. Percebeu então o quão sério outro estava sendo. Caminhou devagar até a porta abrindo-a, virou-se de costas e voltou até sua mala, liberando o caminho para que Aya entrasse no quarto.  
- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o ruivo observando Omi arrumando seus pertences.  
- O que acha que estou fazendo?  
Aya não disse nada.  
- Estou indo embora... alias nunca deveria ter voltado.  
- Omi, não pode ir embora... Por que está fazendo isso? Faz parte dos seus planos também? Quer me enlouquecer...?  
Omi sacudiu a cabeça como se não estivesse definitivamente disposto a discutir tal assunto.  
- O que você quer de verdade? Me punir? É isso? – continuou Aya – Me punir por não ter dado a atenção que você merecia? Me punir por não ter percebido o quanto você me amava e como isso era importante pra você? Se é isso você já conseguiu... – disse ele abaixando a cabeça – não precisa ir embora. Eu sempre me senti vazio, mas procurei ignorar o que sentia o tempo todo e agora você me obrigou a perceber como esse vazio é triste e doloroso.  
- Aya, pare! Eu não quero mais isso tudo... Quero esquecer de todas as coisas que aconteceram. – O jovem terminou de fechar sua mala, segurando-a decidido e caminhou alguns passos em direção a porta.  
- Não! Não vou deixar que você vá embora! Não dessa vez! – Disse agarrando Omi pelo braço que o olhou completamente assustado.  
- Pare com isso, Aya!! Deixe me ir!!  
- Não! Não vou fazer isso!! Você não pode!!  
Omi ficou confuso, não sabia ao certo o que dizer , nem como pensar.  
- Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que vou ou não fazer?? Não tem esse direito! – respondeu tentando livrar seu braço.  
- Não estou tentando lhe dizer o que fazer. Eu quero que você perceba o que realmente quer fazer!  
Omi se sacudiu ainda mais tentando se desvencilhar de Aya. Queria sair dali, não tinha a menor vontade de prosseguir com a discussão.  
- Antes de tentar me mostrar o que eu quero, você deveria entender o que você mesmo quer!! Me solte agora!! Não quero mais discutir!! Pare com isso e deixe me ir embora!! – gritou quase que histericamente ao sentir Aya o segurando com mais força.  
- Você é quem tem que parar!!!! – diz Aya dando um tapa no rosto de Omi que o fez desabar no chão aos seus pés.  
Omi não encarou mais o ruivo, com a cabeça baixa levou a mão até a face machucada e chorou. Um choro como há muito tempo não chorava.  
Aya abaixou e se aproximou.  
- Eu não queria... não... não chore...  
Entre as lágrimas Omi murmurou:  
- Não, não é por isso... Eu...estou com medo...estou me sentido perdido. Já não sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado... estou muito confuso... – disse ele erguendo os olhos.  
Aya pode finalmente ver naqueles olhos a imagem do menino que ele esteve procurando todo aquele tempo. E naquelas lágrimas ele reconheceu o choro que presenciara tantas vezes no passado. Era o mesmo choro, as mesmas lágrimas... Omi ainda era a mesma criança frágil, apenas escondida debaixo de uma falsa imagem de inatingível. Aya então o abraçou.  
- Eu sei... também estou confuso... mas será mais fácil se tentarmos entender isso juntos... fugir não é a solução. – disse o ruivo.  
- Você não entende... talvez eu não merecesse mesmo a sua atenção... Tudo que fiz até hoje foi criar problema para todos. – respondeu soluçando – Eu maltratei você, atrapalhei a vida do Yohji e ainda magoei o Ken... isso tudo é muito errado.  
- Todos nós tivemos nossas parcelas de culpa nisso tudo. Não encare as coisas desse modo.  
- Não... sua única culpa foi ser alvo do meu amor. E o Yohji de ter lutado pelo que queria e o Ken... esse não teve culpa de nada... só de tentar me ajudar.  
- Ajudar??  
- Sim, ele não fez nada. Eu fui o culpado. Queria que você pensasse que havia algo entre nós. O Ken não sabia de nada... Me perdoe, Aya!! Eu sei que o que fiz foi muito errado. Mas... me perdoe, por favor!!  
- Ei, calma. Eu é que deveria te pedir perdão. – dizia Aya meio sem jeito – Não se preocupe que com o tempo vamos resolver todos esses enganos.  
Omi envolveu os braços entorno da cintura de Aya e aconchegou a cabeça em seu peito. Não podia explicar a sensação que o acometia. Esperara por aquilo toda a sua vida.  
- Eu te amo tanto, Aya. – Sussurrou Omi contendo finalmente suas lágrimas e dando lugar para o seu sorriso típico que há muito tempo Aya não via. Aya então se sentiu aliviado, conseguira de volta o que achou ter perdido para sempre.  
Ergueu então o rosto do jovem possibilitando que as bocas se encontrassem. Um beijo longo e saboroso para o qual Omi não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Seguidos beijos sucederam se então, até que Aya se levantou trazendo o outro consigo enlaçado no abraço, sentaram-se na cama e continuaram a aprofundar os beijos que agora pareciam tão famintos. O ruivo o puxou quase fazendo com que Omi deita-se em seu colo e buscou então com mais avidez a língua do outro naquela boca macia. Deslizou a mão pelo corpo do outro que se encolhei receoso.  
- Não, Aya. É melhor não.  
Aya ignorou o apelo do outro continuando a exploração daquele corpo delicado.  
- Não... – O murmuro foi quase inaudível.  
Omi sempre quisera estar com Aya e agora que conseguira, por que não queria continuar?  
- Por que não??  
- Porque... eu não sei... – murmurou novamente

Ele realmente não sabia, depois de ter feito tudo aquilo, ter provocado Aya daquela maneira, não fazia sentido sentir-se daquele jeito, mas agora não estava mais fingindo. Talvez fosse um misto de medo e expectativa. Depois de tanto tempo e se ele descobrisse que não era o que ele imaginava? E se Aya se decepcionasse com ele. Era inexperiente, muito diferente dos amantes que Aya devia estar acostumado a ter. Entristeceu-se quando aquele pensamento lhe assombrou a mente.

- Não precisa ter medo. – contrapôs Aya como se pudesse adivinhar o que Omi estava pensando – Eu só quero te amar... nada mais... mas tudo bem se não quiser.  
O pensamento de Omi rodopiou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Era exatamente isso, queria ser amado por Aya, foi o que sempre quis. Amor, não queria apenas ser possuído, queria ser amado. Assim encheu-se de uma coragem ainda tímida, mas abandonando se de vez nos braços do seu amor.  
- Aya, faça o que quiser comigo... – sussurrou com o rosto enrubescido.

Aya não resistiu aquela entrega tão delicada. Deitou Omi sobre a cama e deslizou seu corpo sobre o dele, continuou a deixar que as mãos percorressem agora mais confiantes aquele pele tão alva e macia. A idéia de ter aquele corpo que almejou com tanta paixão a mercê de seus desejos o deixava ainda mais excitado. Abriu lentamente a camisa do jovem deixando que seus lábios passeassem prazerosos por sobre aquele peito arrancando de Omi um gemido baixo. Desceu até a altura do baixo ventre tateando o sexo túrgido por sob a calça. Não demorou muito para que livrasse o outro e a si mesmo das vestes que impediam um contato mais intimo entre eles. A respiração de ambos começou a surgir descompassada e Absorto pelos intensos carinhos de Aya, Omi afastou as pernas incentivando o ruivo a continuar. O ruivo colou mais seu corpo no dele, indo agora mordiscar o seu pescoço suculento.  
- Aya, eu não sei o que fazer... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
- Não precisa fazer nada. Só relaxe. – A resposta veio como uma cura para toda aquela insegurança. 

Ken e Yohji estavam na sala, haviam presenciado Omi subir decidido a ir embora, mas ninguém saíra daquele quarto desde que Aya havia entrado. É claro que eles imaginavam o que estava acontecendo, a gritaria da discussão havia acabado, mas nenhum dois ousou dizer nada. 

O ruivo fez com que Omi ficasse de bruços, e antes de qualquer coisa vislumbrou milimetricamente aquele corpo que estava prestes a tomar para si. Deitou-se por cima dele com cuidado e então pressionou seu membro rijo na apertada entrada de Omi penetrando-o. O jovem se contorceu ao perceber ser invadido com tanta sofreguidão. Abraçou o travesseiro a sua frente mordendo a fronha numa tentativa de conter a dor e seqüência de investidas que viriam a seguir. Aya continuou a se mover rápido extasiado pelas sensações que o corpo delicioso do outro lhe causava. Aos poucos a dor de Omi foi substituída pelo prazer e seus gemidos já podiam começar a serem ouvidos, isso estimulou Aya a acelerar o ritmo até que ambos puderam chegar ao ápice de suas excitações. Aya preencheu o interior de Omi com seu líquido viscoso e quente. Ao poucos a respiração dos dois foi voltando ao normal, o ruivo deslizou para fora do corpo jovem e deitou-se na cama aconchegando Omi em seu peito.

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim. Nunca mais... – sussurrou Aya observando com carinho a expressão calma e sonolenta de Omi que parecia estar muito cansado para responder qualquer coisa. 

************ 

No dia seguinte Omi desceu as escadas animado e ao entrar na cozinha deparou-se com Ken. O amigo o olhou de forma gentil, Omi não pode deixar de sentir-se envergonhado naquele momento, sabia que fizera o outro sofrer muito com aquilo tudo e mesmo assim Ken ainda o tratava com gentileza. Teve inveja da maturidade do jogador.  
- Bom dia!! Dormiu bem?? – Perguntou Ken sorrindo.  
- Dormi sim. – Respondeu Omi um pouco frio.  
- Ihhh que cara!! Pensei que depois de ontem estaria tudo bem com você. Não me diga que você e Aya brigaram de novo?? Ai isso já está virando novela! – Ken fez uma cara de desânimo.  
-Não... Está tudo bem com o Aya. – respondeu desviando o olhar.  
- Tem certeza?? Você me parece meio triste. Omi, você já o perdoou não é?  
- Sim, perdoei. Eu pensei em tudo que você havia me dito e percebi que o que eu estava fazendo era errado e queria te agradecer por isso.  
Ken pareceu mais aliviado depois de ouvir aquilo.  
- Que bom, fico feliz em saber que você encontrou finalmente suas respostas, Omi.  
- É, encontrei sim. Explicamos tudo um para o outro, Aya também perdoou minhas tolices e decidimos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, mas... eu ainda não sei uma das respostas que preciso, Ken. Preciso saber se você me perdoa pelo que fiz com você... Você me perdoa?? Eu preciso saber.  
Ken se aproximou devagar acariciando de leve os cabelos de Omi e tocando lhe gentilmente a face.  
- Não precisa da resposta. Você sempre a teve mesmo antes perguntar.  
Omi o olhou sem entender... sua expressão era de ansiedade.  
- Omi, a gente sempre perdoa quem amamos, lembra? Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Sempre. Quando precisar de qualquer coisa que seja e sempre estarei aqui. 

Omi precisou fazer um esforço grande para conter as lágrimas, agora percebia que tudo que vivera e sentira era muito pequeno perto daquilo a que se referia o amigo. Achou engraçado pensar o quanto tinha sido tolo e infantil todo aquele tempo, mas poderia tentar viver diferente daqui para frente. Aya entrou na cozinha e já não dirigiu a Ken um olhar com tanta frieza, isso era sinal que as coisas começavam a voltar ao normal. Ken achou mais conveniente deixar os dois a sós saindo da cozinha, parecia o mais certo a ser feito. Quando saiu encontrou o Yohji parado perto da porta.  
- Está aí há muito tempo?  
- O suficiente. - respondeu o loiro.  
E os dois ficaram ali observando Omi e Aya por um tempo. Observando as coisas acontecerem com sempre deveriam ter sido.  
- Posso perguntar uma coisa, Ken? – perguntou o loiro recebendo o consentimento do outro – Se você gosta tanto do Omi, porque você o ajudou a ficar com o Aya?  
Ken sorriu, talvez fosse mais difícil do que pensava explicar seus motivos para o amigo mas devia tentar.  
- Bem, eu... tudo que quero é vê-lo feliz, Yohji. Não me importa com quem seja. Só quero que ele esteja feliz. O que sinto é o suficiente para gostar por mim e por ele, embora isso possa parecer loucura. Mas...já que me perguntou, eu também gostaria de saber uma coisa, porque você agiu dessa forma? Você também não gosta do Aya? Porque ajudou os dois?  
- Digamos que pelos mesmos motivos que os seus. – disse Yohji suspirando – É... parece que nós dois tomamos um belo pé na bunda. Somos dois encalhados mesmo.  
O ultimo comentário fez Ken rir de maneira divertida em quando continuavam parados na porta, mas discreto o suficiente para que Aya e Omi não os percebessem ali. Encararam-se então por alguns minutos.  
- É, estamos mesmo sozinhos – disse Ken com a voz fraca.  
Continuaram se encarando até que se deram conta do que estavam fazendo e enrubesceram de forma rápida.  
- Ei, pare de me olhar assim!! – protestou Yohji.  
- Eu?? Pare você!! É você quem está me olhando!! – retrucou o outro.  
- Ihhh que coisa esquisita!! Ahhh sai fora!! – repeliu Yohji sem graça.  
- É, eu digo o mesmo – respondeu Ken.  
E os dois se deram as costas e partiram em direções opostas, deixando na cozinha os dois amantes que agora queriam somente aproveitar um da companhia do outro, como se quisessem recuperar todo o tempo que haviam perdido.

**  
FIM **

Suryia Tsukiyono / Agosto de 2002 

Nota: Essa fic é dedicada as minhas amigas Fuu Kudou e Ayame Fujimiya (Bad Kitty) que disseram que me matariam se eu ousasse colocar o Ken com o Yohji no fim da fic.

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
